


对的时间点

by Xiaoxiaojingyu



Category: No found
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxiaojingyu/pseuds/Xiaoxiaojingyu





	对的时间点

**充电小甜饼· The right time **

『从开未忆的明联』

“张姐，你整好没得？”

“哎呀快老快老！”张妈妈正小心翼翼地对着镜子抹口红，踟蹰半天，朝催了她好几次的女儿摆摆手，“颖颖啊…要不你来帮妈妈涂？”她别过脸，不好意思道。见张靓颖忍俊不禁摇摇头走来，又笑着补充：“你涂好看些。”

“好啦！”张靓颖拉着妈妈就要走。

“诶，我化妆品还没收！”张妈妈跟小孩子被夺了糖似的委委屈屈。

“回来我给你收嘛，走老。”张靓颖无奈。

几经波折，母女二人总算是来到了大魔方演艺中心――这个半月前才去过的地方。

怕被发现反倒打扰到他粉丝，张靓颖提前到了两个小时。

“颖颖啊~”张妈妈坐在内场看厂工忙上忙下有些无聊，“你带我切后台看小林要不要得？”转脸使劲儿朝女儿使眼色。

“不好吧…”虽说她和林俊杰关系是不错，但就这样冒冒失失地不请自去终归有些不妥当，“万一…打扰到…对吧。”

“我看JJ这小伙子挺热情勒，”张妈妈一挺直了腰，“…尤其是对你。”声音又弱下来，观察她的反应。 张靓颖果不其然红了脸。

“走走走，”张妈妈一边推她起来，“我看你也挺想去，反正茉茉他们还没来，你逗楞个坐起好没得意思哦。”

话音未落，不经修饰的脸又红上几分。起身时倒是没心思看手机。

“颖颖？”

“啊，撒子？”

“电话。”张妈妈指了指她手里亮着的屏幕。

【来电显示：林俊杰】

“喂？靓颖你们到了吗？”其实他早已从工作人员的口中确定了答案。

“嗯，那个……”她看看张妈妈炽热期待的眼神。

“结束了我请你们吃火锅啊！”

“好……那个……我妈她是你粉丝，想来后台看看你，”

“来呗！”

“不知道，方不方便……”张靓颖尴尬笑笑。

“有什么不方便的！等着，我让保安过来接你们。”

招呼过保安，林俊杰赶紧照照镜子，理了理刘海，确认无误后这才露出满意的标准微笑。

“叩叩”

“来了。”

“好久不见~”张靓颖笑得很甜。

看一眼张靓颖，又瞅一下林俊杰，张妈妈也笑，一脸欣慰。

“哦对，来介绍一下，这我妈，张桂英女士。”

“阿姨好、阿姨好。”他伸出手，张妈妈回握。

“那什么，你俩合张影呗？”张靓颖给妈妈递去眼神，很快站好拍完。

“那我们就不打扰你了，你好好休息，晚上给你挥荧光棒。”说着，她拉着妈妈转身准备走。

“诶靓颖你和JJ也照个吧？我给你们照。”张妈妈拉住她。

回过头，看他伸出手也有挽留的意思，张靓颖定住脚，“好。”红着脸道。

她一过去，他便不自觉靠近，想揽她入怀，又觉冒失，只将手老实贴着裤子。

“这是自动画了三八线啊？来来来再近点再近点！”张妈妈怎么看怎么别扭，心道这俩人也太不大胆了，看来还得靠她。

俩人只得又贴近些。

张靓颖穿着紧身牛仔裤，紫黑色卫衣松垮垮套在上身，不加松紧带的下摆似乎是她抬手就能一览无余。林俊杰紧张地滚动一下喉结，竟也忘了向对待别的女艺人一样把手背到身后。不在状态，结束拍照时的碰触自是无可厚非。

这回轮到他脸红了。

――――――

结束庆功宴回到酒店，林俊杰倒头就睡。

迷蒙中一抹娇小玲珑的身影，他揉了揉眼睛定神一看，是她――

卫衣松垮垮套在上身，右边的黑色肩带若隐若现。

他再也忍耐不住，一把将人捞过来，摁在怀里就啃。吻密密麻麻地，落下，额间，眼睑，睫毛，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇……他吻得细致，像是怕碰坏了这件艺术品，身下人也哼哼唧唧地很是受用，顺着他的节奏慢慢回应着。由着卫衣下摆伸进去，到后背单手解开内衣的暗扣，他急迫揉捏着她的柔软。按捺不住的欲火下，是耐心引领的温柔。一直往下，往下。她的衣服被推上去，和着内衣一起，在头顶困住手，前胸更是不自觉挺立着送到他跟前，舌尖舔一舔，身下人便战栗着红透了身。白里透粉，很是耐看，他笑笑。又俯身从最顶端一直亲下去，直到最为迷人的地带……

第二天一早，林俊杰醒得到快，伸手摸了摸身边的位置，没人，也没有温度。

他赶紧翻起身，转头四处探寻，也没有女性衣物。

只是掀开被子下床时，瞟到床单上的湿濡。

他居然？！

真是疯了。至少在当时他是这样觉得。

不过好巧不巧，她在梦里和他做了同样的事。

――――――

『拉前记来才关显』

时间总是一晃而过，在俩人确定关系后不久，转眼就到了台北演唱会的最后一场。

给张靓颖录完视频，林俊杰又和她合了影。

这次是搂着肩膀的。

刚结束庆功宴，他就匆匆和众人道别，拉着她上车。

快一个月没见的热恋期情侣，总该做点爱做的事。

被他拉着走得急，暂时没有换洗的衣物，张靓颖出浴室时就还套着那件灰白卫衣，只是没穿裤子。看他也洗完出来，就自觉准备脱衣服，毕竟她也急。

“诶靓颖！别脱别脱！”看到她动作，还在擦头的林俊杰赶紧出声制止，由于太激动声音太大，张靓颖冷不丁被吓了一跳，交叉捏着衣角的双手顿在半空，又继续着动作。

“穿上穿上！”林俊杰有些急。

“我是说我来给你脱，嘿嘿。”他扔下毛巾，摸摸她的头，像是在安抚自己家被动物世界里的蟒蛇吓懵的小朋友。

“为什么？”口里问着，眨巴着眼睛却还是又将衣服套上，一脸莫名其妙。

“嘿嘿，我喜欢。”他坏笑着伸出手。当然他才不会告诉她，是因为半年前自己做的春梦。

同样是由着卫衣下摆伸进去，同样是到后背单手，同样是急迫揉捏着她的柔软……

唯一不同在于……这次没穿内衣，且触感比梦里更真实。

“你认真点儿行不行？！弄疼我了！”张靓颖嗔怒，手反撑着起身，拍掉在自己胸上越来越放肆用力的手，给了身上人一记白眼。

“哦对不起对不起，嘿嘿我的错。”林俊杰这才回过神，赔笑，又继续着手上动作，只是力道轻了许多。

吃痛之感过去，翻涌而来是磨人的痒。

偏就在这时，林俊杰又吻上去，舌尖试探着轻触，在山腰画了个圈，余下水痕又往上方攻陷。突然，他发了力，重重地吮吸这山尖的美味，却又拿捏得恰到好处，不让她有丝毫的刺痛。经不住修长双手和灵巧舌尖的轮番上阵，张靓颖早已瘫软成水，想抓住什么也提不起力，只好咬着下唇将手软塌塌搭在他肩上。

嘴唇顺若隐若现的马甲线而下，所过之处，漾开圈圈波纹，激起层层战栗，右手也不忘伸长去照顾她胸前柔荑。眼见着这番美景，他一时起了坏心，另一只手轻轻弹拨着桃源入口的花瓣，感受到涓涓细流溢出，猛地探入。一根，两根，三根，似乎还是不够。身下人愈加难耐地呻吟着，一浪掀过一浪，要不是他没有恶趣味，恐怕还能将这世上最动听的乐声给录下来。可他并没有放慢速度，也没有添加根数，只是以同样疾的速度抽送着，感受着不断收缩的温暖的甬道。直到，温泉如关不上阀的河水般喷涌而出，这才停歇。

他抽出手，带起一缕晶莹的丝，哑着嗓子开口：“宝贝，你的。”

“你……唔”还处在高潮的余韵中，张靓颖羞红了脸微喘着气，上身起伏，反驳的话还没机会面世，又被人堵回去――

被她弄湿的那只手捏着她下巴轰轰烈烈地吻下去。他伸出舌头在她嘴里乱搅，张靓颖有些受不住。他勾唇笑，捣得更厉害。

张靓颖软得不成样子。

隐约感觉他的坚硬抵了上来，当下异常敏感的她微不可察地抖了一下，却正真被他捕捉到，停下嘴上动作低笑：“我宝贝就这么饥渴吗？刚不是才满足你了？”

她咬唇偏头不语，只脸上绯红更甚。

得到她的答案，他也不再逗她，挺身而入，一进到底，深入浅出，引得身下人一阵惊呼后又呜咽出声。耳边连绵迭起的娇喘，九浅一深的挑弄更是磨人，于她于他都是。

终于在一个小时后，硝烟弥漫过去，翻页留下天边的晚霞把影拉长，漫天的蓝彩掺着紫，绘出一片别样云舒卷……

Brake.


End file.
